<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Evening with Ava by lillyrosenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299593">An Evening with Ava</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight'>lillyrosenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C&amp;I Ava AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ava and Phillip end up at the same ski resort, Ava wasn't in Amber Beach during the Christmas episode of season 1, Christmas Party, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, cute fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip spends an evening with Ava, during their Christmas Holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Bradley/Claire Oliver, Hunter Bradley/Original Female Character, Prince Phillip (Power Rangers)/Original Female Character(s), Prince Phillip/Ava Oliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>C&amp;I Ava AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Evening with Ava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>October 13th: Huddled for Warmth<br/>I had two different ideas for this piece. Three different versions with Ava and Phillip. I'm sure I'll eventually finish and post the various stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re going to freeze out here you know,” a voice commented above Ava.</p><p>The teen leaned her head further back into the snow to see Prince Phillip. A smile grew on her lips as she replied, “I never get to enjoy the snow as often as I like. I don’t mind being cold for a few hours.”</p><p>Phillip shook his head, “Well, it’s getting late, and we should head back inside. I don’t want to imagine what a search party from your family would look like.”</p><p>Ava laughed at the dry humor from Phillip. “You wouldn’t want to see it,” she agreed.</p><p>Phillip offered her a hand. Ava placed a mitten covered hand inside his, as he helped pull her up to her feet. She grinned up at the Zandarian Prince, before they made their way back inside the resort. </p><p>“You know you didn’t have to come all the way out here to get me. You could have sent anyone in my family here,” she said as she looked up at him. The snow fell at a slow graceful pace around the pair, Ava’s eyes up soaking the snow against the inky black night sky.</p><p>“I knew you would be here, and figured it would be quicker to get you myself. Plus, Claire asked if I knew where you had gotten to. Something about your mom wanting to know that she and your dad would take the twins and Sam for the night,” Phillip relayed as he led her gently towards the door.</p><p>Ava rolled her eyes as she allowed Phillip to guide her back inside the resort. “Oh good, a night by myself unless I want to hang out with my aunts and Lauren,” the teen replied as she stepped into the hall.</p><p>Phillip chuckled at her words, “Well, you are more than welcome to join me in the lounge. I have the evening to myself as well.”</p><p>Ava paused as she looked up at Phillip with a head tilt. “I think I will, besides it will give us a chance to get to know each other a bit better,” she admitted with a gentle flush to her cheeks.</p><p>After her first meeting with Phillip, earlier in the year, Ava had taken the time to do some proper research into Zandar and its Royal family. There wasn’t too much on the internet about Zandar’s Crown Prince, except for a few paparazzi pictures of him at various public events and press released pictures. But Ava knew that Phillip was a good person, a good prince even, he had given the Stone of Zandar to Sir Ivan for him to use the gold energem in their battle to protect the planet.</p><p>“Excellent,” Phillip agreed with a nod. “I’ll meet you there in a few minutes. Dress comfortably,” he said before he took off towards his room.</p><p>Ava smiled and shook her head as she watched him. She soon moved back to her room that she was sharing with Lauren to change into comfy, dry, warm clothes. Ava switched out of her wet coat, jeans, boots, and knit sweater for a pair of loungers in a pale pink color with a cream loose knit sweater and matching beanie to keep her head warm. She threw on a pair of long comfortable socks and wore her slippers as she headed back to the lounge. </p><p>As Ava entered the empty lounge area, she easily spotted Phillip. He was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. A giggle fell from Ava’s lips at the sight of the Prince in sweats.</p><p>Phillip looked up from where he had been to see Ava, her hair now loose and hung over left shoulder. He noticed she typically wore it up in a ponytail or multiple buns. “What?”</p><p>“Just never expected to see you in sweats,” Ava replied as she stepped further into the room.</p><p>“Yes, well, even Royals like to be comfortable,” he said as he gestured to the couch with a nod.</p><p>Ava plopped onto the large couch and pulled the throw that was over the back into her lap. “So, how is this going to work?” she asked as she looked at Phillip.</p><p>Phillip sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace. “Well, I figured that we would enjoy some hot chocolate, cookies, and just see where the conversation takes us.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed with a nod.</p><p>Time passed as the pair drank and ate hot chocolate and cookies. Phillip even had dinner brought to them in the lounge, a hot turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy for himself. While, Ava enjoyed a rather amazing cheeseburger and fries with a bowl of fruit salad. Phillip was shocked at the teen’s choice in a meal. He had commented on it.</p><p>“I do have a pretty active life, with work, school, dance, and other colorful activities,” Ava answered with a hint of teasing at the mention of their Ranger duties. “So, I’m too worried about my diet, at least during the holiday season.”</p><p>They talked more about Phillip’s life in Zandar, the various charities he supports, and much more. Phillip felt relief in just being able to talk, Ava listened and offered what advice and support she could. She wasn’t an expert but she was willing to listen. They discussed lighthearted topics as well, by now the pair were sitting together on the couch. The knitted throw over both of their laps.</p><p>After some time, the pair sat in silence. The sound in the lounge came from the roaring fire and snow as it fell against the windows. Ava had laid her head against Phillip’s shoulder at some point, he wasn’t sure how it happened but he didn’t mind. The pair sat on the couch just cuddled together with a blanket over them. Phillip smiled when he realized that Ava had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer into his side, so she would be comfortable before he pulled the blanket higher over them. Soon after he too joined her in slumber.</p><p>Early the next morning, Claire and Hunter found the pair fast asleep. If the older Oliver sister snapped pictures of the Prince of Zander with her sister snuggled fast asleep on top of him, well no one would know that information except for the Indigo and Crimson rangers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>